


Renascence

by Luna_lu_na



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love Twilight though, Luna doesn't sleep, Luna wasn't happy with Kirsten Stewart, Twilight original twist
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: Edward y los Cullen se mudaron cuando Jasper atacó a Bella.Por 20 años Edward junto a su familia vagaron hasta encontrar un nuevo hogar.Ahí Alice se encontraría con alguien que sería la esperanza de renacimiento de su hermano y su familia.Encontró lo que en Bella no, fuerza y valor.





	Renascence

**Author's Note:**

> No se que me dio por escribir esto, pero quería escribir, así que tomé mis viejos libros de Crepúsculo, desempolvé la historia y me decidí a hacer algo. Creando a un personaje nuevo fuera del mundo de Twilight y uniéndolo.  
> En fin, espero les guste.

Luego de que Jasper casi matara a Bella durante su cumpleaños la familia Cullen (entiéndase Edward) se mudaron. Edward estuvo durante ese tiempo sombrío y depresivo pues se flagelaba ante la culpa y la desolación de estar lejos de su “mitad” perfecta.  
Entre lamentos, miradas preocupadas y las visiones erráticas de Alice pasaron 20 largos años para la familia Cullen. Los jóvenes quisieron regresar a la escuela pues Alice y Emmett se aburrían, y obviamente sus parejas los siguieron. La, ahora familia Masen, se instaló en Prince Rupert en Canadá, donde solo brillaba el sol durante 52 días en intervalos, siendo los demás días lluviosos o con una espesa niebla el lugar de su nuevo hogar.  
Edward no quería, ni de broma, volver a estudiar la preparatoria, quería ser desgraciado en paz, pero Esme no permitió eso y haciendo uso de sus dotes maternales logró convencerlo.  
Y ahí estaba Edward, un 7 de septiembre manejando rumbo a su escuela seguido de sus hermanos en sus respectivos autos.  
Edward había sido tajante de que ninguno subiera a su auto, pues se aferraba al aroma de Bella que aun persistía en el, cuando llegó a la institución se dio cuenta, no sin dolor, que el aroma de Bella había desaparecido permanentemente del auto y solo quedaban sus bien clavados recuerdos de ese olor en su mente. Sintiendo la tristeza embargarlo, bajó violentamente del Volvo, y miró a Alice y Jasper bajar del elegante Ferrari azul y a Rosalie y Emmett del jeep blanco, los vampiros lo veían con desconfianza, salvo Alice, quien había perfeccionado sus dotes de esconder sus pensamientos de su hermano, parecía tener una visión que la hizo sonreír esperanzada, Edward suspicaz intentó ahondar en los pensamientos de su hermana, solo para escuchar “Purple Passion” reproducirse escandalosamente en sus pensamientos.  
\- ¿Alice? ¿Qué viste? –Edward preguntó con sequedad. –Deja de reproducir esa melodía, ya me la has pegado –gruñó-  
Alice mirándolo altiva y juguetona sonrió.  
-Vi algo que me ha dado algo de esperanza para mi vida, Edward, no te incumbe y pensaré la canción que quiera pensar si me viene en gana –sacándole la lengua se escabulló con su compañero de la mano, quien la siguió con una sonrisa de disculpa.  
Rosalie y Emmett solo suspiraron y se dirigieron al interior del edificio, siendo seguidos por varios pares de ojos hambrientos de chismes y apenas entraron a los pasillos estos se llenaron de cuchicheos y mal disimuladas señas, pues, aunque entraron en diferentes momentos se quedaron juntos como en aquellos días en Forks.  
Alice sonreía al escuchar los cuchicheos sobre su Jasper y se afianzó más a él, con una mirada radiante.  
Rosalie solo miró a todos con desdén y besó suavemente a Emmett en los labios, deseosa de que por una vez, no hubiera humanos incordiando su tiempo con sus hermanos y pareja.  
Emmett solo sonrió y se dejó hacer.  
Edward, Edward destacaba por su aura de soledad y tristeza, sacando susurros de las chicas que decían que con gusto lo consolarían si el las abrazaba y apretaba en su perfecto cuerpo.  
Chistando, Edward solo se dirigió a su aula, ignorando las miradas embelesadas. Alice lo siguió, pues, a petición de Esme y Carlisle, compartirían clases.  
Desgraciadamente, para el vampiro, lo separaron de su hermana y señalaron una mesa compartida casi al frente de la sala.  
-Antes de que se sienten, jóvenes. Por favor, preséntense a su clase –el maestro de literatura los miró.  
Alice, con una enorme sonrisa se posicionó al frente.  
-Hola, mucho gusto –su vocecita angelical resonó- Me llamo Alice Masen, tengo diecisiete años y soy la hermana de Edward -señalándolo- Me gustan las compras y los autos veloces.  
La pequeña vampira codeó a Edward quien le frunció el ceño y exhaló pesadamente.  
-Me llamo Edward Masen, soy el hermano de Alice y también tengo diecisiete años, no, no somos gemelos, somos mellizos. Me gustan los autos veloces.  
El profesor asintió hacía ambos y señaló a una mesa vacía,  
-Joven Edward por favor, tome asiento, estará solo ya que su compañero fue expulsado de la escuela hace unos meses –Edward sonrió ligeramente aliviado- Señorita Alice, por favor, tome asiento con la señorita Adams, señorita levante la mano, por favor.  
A mitad del aula, y siendo mirada por varios de los estudiantes con desdén, una pálida y pelirroja chica levantó su mano con una sonrisa cálida.  
Alice sintió que moriría de alegría, ahí estaba la “chica roja” de su visión, su mejor amiga, quien sobrepasaría incluso a Bella en unión y afecto. Edward miró a la chica, y luego a su hermana que parecía querer estallar de alegría.  
Cual bailarina en plena obra, Alice corrió hacia el lugar y se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole encantadoramente.  
-Hola, mucho gusto. –Alice habló en voz baja- Soy Alice, me gusta tu cabello, y tus ojos, ¿te gustan las compras? ¿Almorzarías conmigo y mis hermanos? –Alice no estaba dispuesta a que Edward la asustara o la alejara, ella era LA chica por la quien todos en su familia desarrollarían un cariño, ella era ya su mejor amiga.  
La chica rió quedamente y palmeó afectuosamente la mano fría de Alice con afecto.  
-Cálmate o vas a quebrarte –riéndose esperó a que Alice se calmara- Hola, Alice. Mi nombre es Kali Adams, sí, me encantan las compras, y si eso quieres, con gusto almuerzo con ustedes, es decir, no es que tenga amigos para decirte que no.  
\- ¿Cómo que no tienes amigos? –susurró exaltada- Pero… eres muy amable, y muy bonita. Las chicas como tú, son como, ya sabes, las populares.  
-No aquí, Alice. Aquí, si prefieres las compras, o las cosas “nenita” en lugar de deportes de nieve, o las fiestas de alcohol y sexo, eres tachada de rara y te relegan a ser un mero objeto de burlas. –la pelirroja bajó la mirada ligeramente herida- Si eres como ellas –señaló disimuladamente a varias chicas que hablaban de compras, sí, pero también de esquiar, de ir a tal o cual fiesta –Lo tienes todo, los chicos te persiguen como leones a un filete. Si eres como yo –señalando su ropa a la moda, y sus cosas femeninas y delicadas- Solo te hacen burla y bromas pesadas.  
-Pues se acabó –tajante Alice habló- Ahora eres mi mejor amiga, y compartiremos ese amor por la moda y las cosas bonitas. Que también me encantan  
Kali la miró, y observó los dorados ojos frente a ella verla con determinación y cariño y sonrió con alegría.  
-De acuerdo, Alice, seremos mejores amigas ¿Quieres que lleve mis bocetos de ropa al almuerzo?  
-Oh, claro que sí ¡Llevaré los míos también! Hay que compararlos –la voz de la castaña subió de volumen y el profesor la chistó, molesto.  
-Señorita Masen, ya que está tan habladora uno de los autores más representativos del renacimiento.  
Alice levantó la mirada y observó a Edward sonreír irónico mientras miraba alrededor a sus compañeros que ya tenían sonrisas burlescas en la cara.  
-Es sencillo, profesor. Nicolás Maquiavelo es uno, junto a Da Vinci y Miguel Ángel. –sonrió angelical-  
Edward se rió mentalmente, los humanos suspiraron molestos ante la respuesta perfecta de la chica nueva, tontos. Edward negó imperceptible, por supuesto, Alice estaba adelantada, sus visiones no la permitían fallar en las clases.  
-Bien, señorita Masen, ahora, señorita Adamas, ¿algún otro?  
Las risitas despectivas estallaron bajas, mientras Kali se ponía de un color rosa y asentía.  
-Sí, señor. Martín Lutero, Teresa de Ávila y Miguel de Cervantes, por supuesto –habló en voz baja y la mirada gacha.  
No había ni terminado de hablar cuando un borrador se dirigía a su cabeza, Alice lo atajo y fulminando al agresor lo apretó en su puño. El chico alarmado bajó la mirada y no se percató que Alice lo pulverizaba en su puño, rabiosa. Ni siquiera ese profesor hacia nada por defender a Kali. Solo dejaba que las cosas pasaran. Estúpido.  
El hombre regordete bajó la mirada a sus notas y siguió con su clase.  
Las horas se fueron como agua y pronto la hora del almuerzo llegó, Alice se estiró y le tendió la mano a Kali, quien, alzó la mirada y se topó con la sonrisa sincera de su nueva amiga y sonriendo tímida pero feliz la tomó y enlazó sus dedos como si Alice fuera su hermana.  
Tomadas fraternalmente de las manos y escoltadas por Edward caminaron hasta otro salón donde los Masen mayores salieron.  
Jasper besó gentil a su esposa, y enfocó su mirada en las manos unidas luego en la chica tamaño bolsillo que iba con Alice.  
Rosalie y Emmett igualaron a Jasper y la miraron, los tres curiosos.  
\- ¿Alice? –Jasper habló- ¿Quién es ella?  
Alice sonrió felizmente y abrazó a Kali de la cintura.  
-Jazz, Rose, Em, les presento a mi mejor amiga Kali. Kali, ellos son, por orden, mi novio Jasper, mi hermana Rosalie, y mi hermano mayor Emmett.  
-Hola, mucho gusto. –Kali habló suavemente y miró a Rosalie, quien parecía molesta de ver a una humana invadir nuevamente. –Me… me gusta tu ropa Rose. ¿Tú la diseñaste?  
La rubia sonrió sorprendida, luego para sorpresa de los otros asintió.  
-Sí ¿Cómo lo supiste? –mirándola con más tranquilidad.  
-Bueno… los bordados, diseños y excelente estilo son únicos, parece que se hizo con el sentimiento de alguna emoción mientras eran creados. Además, es algo tan bonito que no vería en ningún diseñador por muy renombrado que fuera. –Kali señaló los diferentes patrones de la blusa blanca de Rosalie.  
-Exacto –soltándose de Emmett, Rosalie se posicionó al lado de Kali- Estaba pensando en mi novio –señaló al enorme vampiro- Y salió esto. –sonriendo halagada Rosalie tomó la otra mano de Kali- ¿Te gusta la moda?  
-Me encanta, es como, wow. Puedes plasmar mucho en los estilos  
Dejándose llevar la pelirroja sonrió enormemente mientras parloteaba y Rosalie correspondió la sonrisa, obligando a Jasper, Emmett y Edward seguir a las tres chicas por detrás con caras sorprendidas, pues Rosalie parecía de verdad encantada con Kali y Alice parecía feliz y satisfecha.  
Llegando a la cafetería Alice miró a los hombres.

-Vayan por 6 almuerzos, Kali –cerró los ojos y los abrió- Tiene antojo de hamburguesa de pollo, Rose de ensalada y yo de ensalada y pollo. Las tres queremos chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.  
Los vampiros miraron anonadados como las chicas se dirigían a una mesa alejada y se sentaban, Kali parecía inmune a la fría temperatura de las manos que la sujetaban, parecía de verdad feliz e ignorante de que acababan de ordenar comida por ella.  
Luego de interrupciones donde Kali comía y los vampiros simulaban hacerlo, la conversación quedó en un agradable silencio y Kali, quizá por la emoción empezó a ponerse soñolienta y se recargó en Alice, quien la abrazó protectora y sintió un ramalazo de placer sediento al oler por primera vez su aroma en toda su magnificencia, zarzamora, Fresia, madreselva, manzano y sándalo. Alice miró a la rubia quien negó.

-Alice, no. Ella ya es nuestra, su olor me llama a cuidarla, ¿te sucede lo mismo? –susurró solo audible para vampiros-  
-Si… Es como si empezara a orbitar a su alrededor, incluso hoy casi ataque a un humano por solo molestarla. Sentí furia porque ella es tratada así. Jasper… Emmett, si tú también Edward. Olfatéenla, por favor. No podemos ser las únicas.  
Los vampiros se inclinaron, como si fueran a contarse un secreto y olfatearon el cabello rojo de Kali, todos jadearon suavemente. Sí, era un aroma que llamaba a cuidar, proteger y mimar.  
Edward aspiró con más deleite, ese aroma era el aroma. Opacó incluso sus recuerdos de Isabella Swan, ese aroma lo envolvía en una nebulosa de fantasías románticas, citas de ensueño, bodas y magia.  
Edward estaba en el paraíso regodeándose en ese olor…  
Luego recordó el infierno que pasó por enamorarse de una humana y la miró fijamente. No… no otra vez. No podía escuchar sus pensamientos, no podía más que anhelar poder saber que escondía esa mente.  
Salió huyendo y Alice miró a Rose sonriendo pícara  
-Ella es la definitiva, Rose. No era Bella, increíblemente, era una chica solitaria pero cálida y afectuosa quien viene a darnos esperanza y complementar a Edward.  
Rosalie sonrió y miró al resto del aquelarre, quienes sonrieron protectores. Mirando a la confiada chica dormitar tranquilamente en los brazos de una vampira. 

HORAS MAS TARDE, HORA DE LA SALIDA.

Kali sonreía risueña mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila eran las últimas en salir y Alice zumbaba de emoción a su lado, pues irían de compras.  
-Eh… ¿Alice? –Kali se mordió suavemente su labio inferior y miró a la bajita con duda- ¿Y tú hermano? Luego del almuerzo ya no lo vi, ¿se sintió indispuesto?  
Alice sonrió, pues sabía que Edward había ido al bosque a tranquilizarse y alejar su mente de Kali, Alice sabía que era imposible, as horas solo afianzaban los lazos que se consolidarían entre ellos.  
-Algo así, aparentemente el pollo le sentó mal, pero no te preocupes. Estará bien para mañana. Ahora andando, Jasper me ha dicho que conduciré yo, y verás que amarás la velocidad.  
Riendo, la pelirroja la tomó de la mano y asintió.  
-Claro que sí, Ali. Contigo amaré muchas cosas más.  
-Por cierto, Kali… ¿Tus padres no se preocuparán si vuelves tarde?  
Kali se paralizó y bajó la cara, luego miró a su amiga con tristeza.  
-Lo dudo, no se puede preocupar a quien no está. Alice, mis padres no viven conmigo, ellos viajan mucho por sus trabajos y me dejaron una enorme fortuna para que me fuera de su lado y ellos pudieran seguir viviendo su frívolo estilo de vida. Me compré una pequeña casa cerca de los linderos del bosque. La última vez que supe de ellos fue en mi cumpleaños diecisiete, me depositaron otros tantos millones, y me dijeron que estaban en Londres. Y de ese momento han pasado 7 meses, sin llamadas, ni emails, ni nada. Así que puedo fácil salir sin problema.  
Alice estaba perpleja, y con dulzura la abrazó.  
-Pues, ya tienes una familia. Nosotros seremos tu familia y nunca más estarás sola. Somos para ti.  
Kali dejó salir las lágrimas que nunca derramó, sacó el dolor que nunca compartió y se desmoronó en los brazos cariñosos, llorando desconsolada, como si fuese magia los demás Cullen aparecieron y la abrazaron, pues los tres habían sentido como si algo se quebrara dentro de ellos y corrieron hacia donde sabían estaba Kali, en un abrazo frío pero cálido de sentimientos Kali sollozó y sacó todo en gritos rotos.  
Cuando su alma se sosegó, alzó la mirada esmeralda y sonrió débil al ver los brillantes ojos dorados verla con dulzura.  
-Estoy bien, chicos. Gracias, me siento mejor ahora. –le dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y se limpió suave las mejillas.  
Alice sonrió tomándola de la mano.  
-Claro que estás bien, tienes valor para sonreír y eres hermosa. Siempre estarás bien, nosotros te cuidaremos.  
Dejándose llevar por los hermanos sonrió, en paz.  
Llegaron al impresionante carro de Alice, pero ella negó.  
-Usaremos tu Jeep, Em, cabremos mejor ahí y además sobrará espacio para nuestras compras así que por favor llévense mi auto y alcáncenos en el centro comercial. Hoy es día de desenfreno de compras. –dijo sin dar tiempo a protestar, subió al jeep en el asiento del conductor mientras Kali subió al del copiloto  
\- ¿Y la tarea, Ali? –Kali habló tímida.  
-Tonterías, la haremos cuando lleguemos, nos quedaremos juntas contigo en tu casa, la haremos y tendremos una pijamada. ¿Verdad Rose?  
Rosalie, ajustándose en el asiento de atrás asintió con seguridad.  
-Claro, Kal. No te preocupes, disfrutemos nuestra primera salida de compras y pasémosla bien.  
Kali se volvió a emocionar, tendría una pijamada, tenía amigas y por fin estaba en paz.  
Su aroma se volvió más suave y las vampiras sonrieron satisfechas y felices.  
Definitivamente, la pelirroja olía a esperanza.

**Author's Note:**

> Avances del Capítulo 2: Los pensamientos de Edward. Pequeño viaje al pasado, o como Edward viaja a Forks.
> 
> Si, claro que la olía, incluso en el auto de Emmett, el aroma tan único de Kali inundaba el lugar y embriagaba sus sentidos, quizá le daba sed, pero también un chisporroteo de deseo que le hacía querer y apretar a la pelirroja en sus brazos, besarla hasta la saciedad y decirle al mundo que ella era suya.  
> Sentía que todo se volvía un torrente de energía.  
> Pero luego de los sentimientos venía la tristeza, estaba traicionando el recuerdo de su amada pareja, de su Bella, así que decidió viajar a Forks y ver que había sido de ella.  
> Tomó el primer vuelo, pues quería pensar antes de llegar.  
> Aterrizó y corrió hasta donde estaba la casa Swan, y ahí, en el porche, estaba Charlie Swan, mirando al cielo lluvioso. Estuvo a un paso de acercarse, cuando una mujer adulta salió, y Edward se congeló, era Bella. Con el cabello mas largo, sus ojos aún llenos de vida pero parecían algo tristes y de su mano una niña de alrededor de 10 años que era como verla en joven pero con unos ojos azules.  
> Bella había hecho su vida, y estaba casada. Un atractivo hombre salió y la abrazó sonriéndole amoroso. Edward sintió puñaladas de dolor y comprensión.  
> -Papi, mami dijo que podríamos ir al hospital a lleavarte el almuerzo.  
> -Excelente, veré a mis dos chicas favoritas  
> Edward se escondió más en los árboles cuando Bella miró en su dirección, la oyó inhalar suavemente y luego la puerta cerrarse, se asomó ligeramente y aspiró.  
> El esposo de Bella era un lobo, y por el aroma era obvio que estaba imprimado de Isabella. Sintiendo un resquemor se giró y echó a correr. Estaba por arrojarse al océano y volver a Canadá cuando miró a un enorme lobo rojizo mirarlo.  
> -¿Jacob? -susurró y el lobo lo miró, tomando su forma humana se acercó  
> -¿Que rayos haces aquí, chupasangre? ¿Vienes a terminar el trabajo? Bella ya es feliz, se imprimó de el.  
> -No... vine a asegurarme que sea feliz... Yo lo soy -arrojándose al mar desapareció.


End file.
